


Prince of Thieves

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A Flynn Rider type, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Lucifer is a great dancer, Lucifer is a thief, Maze and Linda are married!, Maze is a blacksmith, chloe is a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Princess Chloe Decker was bored. She’d rather be outside doing anything than attending yet another stuffy ball. That is until a stunning man in an emerald green suit disrupts the festivities and makes her life a little less boring and a lot more complicated.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: TDN's 2019 Secret Satan Exchange





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RomanceAddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/gifts).



> Written for RomanceAddiction for the Secret Satan gift exchange! It was a pleasure to work on and I hope you enjoy!

The music was nice, Chloe thought, but the rest of the ball was absolutely awful. She was stuck in a [dress](https://www.midibridal.com/products/unique-ivory-and-black-tulle-sweetheart-neckline-ball-gown-lace-up-prom-dress) that was far too uncomfortable and heavy, made to play nice with misogynistic dignitaries because they were ‘important to the kingdom.’ Important to the kingdom, her ass. They were useless idiots, every one of them, and she had to physically restrain herself from clawing their eyes out. Such was life, she thought, her teeth gritted and a forced smile on her face as another one slunk away. She muttered something under her breath that her father definitely would have called unbecoming for a princess if he heard her. 

Taking a deep breath, Chloe started weaving her way through the crowd of dancers. She knew there was alcohol and if she got lucky, she might be able to convince whoever was distributing it to sneak her some. God knew she needed it to get through the rest of this. Before she could get to her destination, she was stopped by a hand on her arm. “Chloe, dear,” her father said. “Where are you sneaking off to?” 

Chloe sighed, turning to face him. “Nowhere, Father,” she said deadpan.

“Find some gentleman to dance with, Chloe,” he said. “You must keep up appearances,”

The princess huffed. “Fine,” she said. “I’ll dance.” She waited until her father had left, the queen on his arm, to add, “But only if I can lead.”

There was no one, Chloe thought, who would fit that description. The men were all stuck-up and snotty and she was just a pretty face to them when she knew she was so, so much more. Before she could make her way towards the crowd again to pretend to be looking for a partner, someone else stepped up beside her. 

“Hello, Princess,” purred a smooth, refined accent. “I heard you were in the market for a dance partner.”

Chloe turned her head. The man next to her was absolutely stunning. He was wearing a [green suit](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT5ZnMPtTC8kzj_rppGnhQlVoXNNx2Sknp7PfG7LtWX8En-0rD3&s), almost emerald, that wasn’t quite tailored to him but close enough that it definitely gave him an edge. But it wasn’t the suit that drew her to him. It was the man’s eyes, sparkling with mirth, his perfect cheekbones, and his carefully styled dark hair. 

“Maybe I am,” she said. “Would you let me lead?”

“Of course,” the man said. “I’d offer you my hand and lead you to the floor, but I do believe that is your duty, Princess.”

Chloe laughed slightly, dipping into a slight bow before offering the handsome stranger her arm. He took it, offering her a dazzling smile. He really was something, she thought. He was far better looking than half of the dignitaries here. But why hadn’t she seen him before?

When they reached the dance floor, Chloe shifted in front of him. “Sir,” she said, “may I have this dance?”

“You can have whatever you’d like, Princess,” the handsome man said.

Chloe smiled, placing her hand on his hips as he put his on her shoulders. The song was slow and pretty, which was normal, but her partner? He was outstanding. He hadn’t trampled on her feet once or tried to grope or kiss her. He moved so smoothly and easily, like an angel. “You’re a very good dancer,” she said. 

“As are you, Princess,” he said. “I feared I’d be dreadfully bored at this Christmas ball.”

Chloe laughed, shaking her head. “You and me both,” she said. “I usually hate these things. We have one every year and it’s always exactly the same.”

“Usually?” the man asked. 

Chloe shrugged slightly. “Usually nothing interesting happens.”

“Do I qualify as interesting?” he asked.

“I’d say so,” Chloe said. “Why have I never seen you at these things before?” 

The man smiled mischievously. “Maybe I’ve been here all along and you just missed me,” he said. 

Chloe shook her head. “There’s no way I would have missed you,” she said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” the handsome stranger said. Before they could speak again, the music changed to something resembling more of a minuet than the slow waltz before. 

“Are you up to it?” Chloe asked.

“What do you think, Princess?” the man said cheekily. He released her shoulders to bow again, holding out his hand. “Shall we?”

She smiled, taking his hand. “I think we shall,” she said. They started their dance, the delicate footwork, spins, dips, shifts, and skips masterful in his care. She’d never danced with someone at a ball that good. 

“Hm,” she said, her breath a little short after the dance. Her partner, however, didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. 

“Hm?” he asked. 

“You’re a very good dancer,” she said.

“Why, thank you, Princess,” he said. He bowed again, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. “It was my pleasure to dance with you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” she said. 

The man straightened up again, flashing that brilliant smile in her direction. Chloe had to drag her eyes away from him to look at her father who was now speaking behind her. 

“Chloe, dearest,” he said. “You are needed for the presentation.” 

Chloe huffed slightly. “If I must,” she said. “But first-” She turned to speak again to her dance partner but he had disappeared into the crowd. 

“Come along, Chloe,” her father insisted. 

She sighed, turning back towards him. “Alright, Father,” she said. 

As she walked towards the front of the large room, her father asked, “Who was that you danced with?”

Chloe hesitated, shaking her head slightly. “I’m not sure,” she said, “but I had a good feeling about him.” Chloe was known for her unconscious feelings because they were usually right. What she did not notice until later that evening was that the bracelet she had been wearing at the beginning of the night was gone. 

***

Chloe didn’t care that she’d lost the bracelet, really. It was something that had been made for one of her ‘presentation’ balls, created to make her look appealing and draw in a suitor. She didn’t like what it stood for and she hadn’t wanted it in the first place so it wasn’t a loss. She didn’t even think about the bracelet again until early January. 

***

Chloe cinched the belt of her [coat](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3c/e2/5e/3ce25e449e5aa65bb4fc70ae9a051aff.jpg) tighter around her waist. The wind was biting, especially since the sun was going down and it was winter. But it didn’t deter her at all. She knew she had to be home before it was completely dark, but she was going to take every moment she could. She loved being outdoors. She started down the cobblestone streets towards the west end of the kingdom, enjoying a walk in the air, until she heard a shuffling in the alley between two shops. 

Chloe stopped, peering around the corner. The shuffling noise continued as she inched closer. She wasn’t stupid enough to call out in case it was an unsavory character. Luckily, the culprit appeared from behind a pile of garbage. It was a small, black cat. Chloe laughed, relaxing a bit. “Hello, baby,” she said. She crouched down, holding her hand out to cat and clicking her tongue. “Hey, are you okay, sweetheart?”

The cat turned towards her, meowing softly. “Oh, hello, sweetheart,” she said. “Are you looking for something to eat?” The cat had started towards her, its tiny tail in the air. Chloe smiled again. What had she been worried about in the first place? It was just a cat. Calm fell back upon her for the briefest moment until there was a commotion behind her. There was a man in cotton clothing that had been patched so many times she wondered if there was any original fabric left and he wasn’t even wearing a coat. His boots were worn and thin, too. His hair was a mess of black and he was tall and slender. When he skidded to a stop just in front of her, she recognized him. He was the man she had danced with at the ball. 

“Bollocks,” he said. “If you’ll excuse me, Princess…” He moved to step around her but she reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“No you don’t,” she said. “You were at the ball on Christmas. Who are you?” 

“I don’t have time for this,” the man said. He tried to pull his hand away but she held tighter. 

“Who. Are. You,” Chloe said, her voice menacing. 

The man hesitated, glancing behind him. “Fine,” he said. “But if they get a hand on me, the next time you see me will be on the gallows.”

Chloe hesitated for a brief moment, glancing behind her. The alleyway was a dead end so there was nowhere he could go if she left him here. She released his arm, pointing to the pile of garbage the cat had just been hiding behind. “Get down,” she said. “If you aren’t here when I come back, I’ll be the one tightening the rope.” 

She spun on her heel, striding back towards the mouth of the alley. Chloe started left, taking a few steps down the street like she was looking for someone. When there were footsteps behind her and loud voices, she turned around. 

“Princess!” the uniformed man at the head of the group said. “Did you-”

“I just saw someone,” she said. “He ran past me and almost knocked me over.”

“Did he go down the street?” the general demanded. 

Chloe nodded. “Yes,” she said. She pointed down the street. “That way.” 

The general nodded. “Stay safe, Princess,” he said before jerking his head in the direction and lead his two men down the street.

Chloe waited until they disappeared before she turned back to the alley and started back towards where she had left the strange man from the Christmas ball. She crossed her arms, waiting in front of the pile of garbage. “They’re gone,” she said. “Now get out here and tell me who you are.”

There was another shuffling of noise and the man reappeared from the pile, the little black kitten in his hands. The cat was purring as the man stroked him. 

“This little lovely joined me,” he said with a bright smile. 

“Don’t change the subject,” Chloe threatened. “Who the hell are you?” 

The man clicked his tongue, continuing to stroke the cat. “Lucifer Morningstar,” he said. 

Chloe laughed. “You’re Lucifer Morningstar,” she said. 

Lucifer hummed, nodding. “The one and only,” he said. “I take it my reputation precedes me.”

“It definitely did,” Chloe said. She knew who Morningstar was. He was a thief renowned in their city for stealing exclusively from the rich and wrecking havoc where he went. No one, however, had been able to catch him. And if Lucifer Morningstar has been at the ball…

“You took my bracelet,” she said, touching her wrist. She hadn’t thought about it since she had put it on Christmas afternoon before the ball but now that she was recalling that night… “And the silverware that went missing and the candlesticks!”

Lucifer laughed, shrugging. “You got me,” he said.

“How did you get out with all of that?” she asked. 

“Oh, a true thief never reveals his secrets,” Lucifer said, smiling wryly. 

Chloe huffed. “Why would you steal from the royal family?” she said. “You had to have known you wouldn’t be able to get away with that.”

“Why not?” Lucifer said. “I knew I could do it and I did.” 

Chloe shook her head. “The candlesticks had our crest on them,” she said. “And the silverware, too. If you try to sell them, you’ll be found out.”

“I’m not going to sell them,” Lucifer said. He shifted the cat to the crook of his arm. “I’m not an idiot.” 

“Then what are you planning on doing with them?” Chloe asked suspiciously. 

Lucifer scoffed. “Why would I tell you, Princess?” 

“Because I _am_ the princess,” Chloe said, “and you just admitted to stealing from the castle.”

Lucifer sighed deeply. “If you must know,” he said, brushing the cat’s head with one hand as it purred, “I have an acquaintance who is a blacksmith. She melts down anything gold or silver, forges it into something easily sold.” 

“And you pocket the money,” Chloe said, more of a statement than a question.

“Of course I don’t pocket the money,” Lucifer said. “Look at my pockets.” Holding the cat with his left arm, he turned out his right pocket. There was a hole in the bottom. “I would lose it and I keep careful track of what I take.”

“Then where does it go?” Chloe said, intent upon scrutinizing this very odd thief. He had looked gorgeous at the ball, not that she would admit that, and he still did, but his clothes were a far cry from the emerald green suit she had last seen him in. 

“Ill-begotten funds are subject to be returned to those who wrongfully claimed them in the first place,” Lucifer said, more stiffly than he’d been speaking before. He had been rather flippant with her earlier questions but this one… 

“You give it away,” Chloe said, the explanation for the criminal’s shift in behavior suddenly dawning on her. “Whatever you take, you give it away. You’re a Robin Hood.”

Lucifer huffed. “Robin Hood,” he said, wrinkling his nose, “is a Lucifer Morningstar.” Scrutinizing her, Lucifer spoke again. “You are rather smart, Princess.” 

“Thank you,” Chloe said.

“What are you going to do now?” Lucifer asked. “Turn me in? See me hanged?” 

Chloe hesitated. She had a choice to make in this moment. To tell the truth, she resented the wealth the rich of her kingdom hoarded and refused to share. To turn in Lucifer would be condemning what she believed in. But to let him go… 

She stepped back. “Go,” she said. “But don’t get caught again.” 

“I’ll do my best, Princess,” Lucifer said. He shifted the purring kitten again, bowed low, and took Chloe’s hand in his own. He planted a kiss on the back of her hand before straightening up. “My lady.”

Lucifer started out of the alley. Hebarely got a few steps before Chloe stopped him again. 

“Wait!” she said. “Wait.”

Lucifer turned, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, Princess?”

“What’s your real name?” she asked.

“Lucifer,” he said. “You know my name.”

“That can’t be your real name,” she said. “Someone gave that to you. One of the guards. They said you acted like the Devil, always around, but never seen. Never caught. So what’s your real name?”

Lucifer smiled wryly. “Thats for me to know and you not to know,” he said. “Good-bye, Princess. Do not give the King and Queen my love.”

The enigmatic thief disappeared around the corner without another word and then the town swallowed him up. Chloe walked to the end of the alley, looking for him around the corner, but he was gone. She was left with nothing else but an emotion she couldn’t quite name in her heart. Maybe she was proud of him, she thought. He was a thief but she couldn’t make herself hate him.


	2. Part II

After their encounter in the alley, Chloe didn’t see Lucifer for awhile. She heard about him once, when she returned to the castle that day to hear from the guards that he had managed to escape again. She managed, barely, to hide her smile. She was glad she didn’t hear from him again because it meant that he was still out there, stealing from the rich and giving to the people that needed it more. 

He could have been lying, of course. She had considered a lot that he had just been telling her what he thought would get him out scot-free, but she had a feeling about him. She really believed him and her gut feelings were usually right. She knew that it was probably good that she wasn’t hearing from him, but she couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. She wanted to talk to him again. She wanted to know who he really was, why he did what he did. She wanted to know him.

She was starting to come to terms with the reality that she was never going to know anything more about the enigma that was Lucifer Morningstar when, one early spring day, she ran into him again.

The air outside wasn’t as warm as Chloe would like as she made her way into the town center, but as winter was just ending, this was as good as she was going to get. She’d thought about taking her horse for a ride but she worried the ground, wet from the recent thaws of the ice, would be dangerous for her horse, so she opted to head into the city for her daily walk. 

“Good morning, Princess!” a friendly-looking shopkeeper said as Chloe passed her booth. She smiled back at the woman, lingering to look at her wares. They were handkerchiefs, it appeared, carefully handwoven. 

“These are lovely,” Chloe said, reaching forward to brush her fingertips over a startling green square of cloth with splotches of other colors thrown in.

“Thank you, dear,” the shopkeeper said, clapping her hands together. “My daughter made that one from our leftover threads.” 

Chloe reached into the pocket of her [Link dress](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51zAM7wYJhL._UL1333_.jpg), pulling a handful of coins. “Here,” she said, holding them out to the woman.

“Oh, thank you so much, dear,” the woman said, clasping Chloe’s hand in her own. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Chloe said. She took the cloth as she continued into the market, tucking it into her pocket. She liked the hum and the noise of the marketplace. It felt alive and real, much more real than the stilted, overly-extravagant castle that hoarded wealth instead of helping their people. That was why whenever she visited the markets, she always brought a little something with her to offer the townspeople for their products.

She continued through the aisles of the market in the town’s center, enjoying the sights and sounds and camaraderie of the people here. They actually cared for each other. She was examining a booth of fruit when she heard a familiar voice speak from behind her. 

“Take this for your troubles,” Lucifer Morningstar said. Chloe turned, watching as he flicked a coin at the shopkeeper. The man laughed, grabbing the coin out of the air. 

“Anytime, kid,” he said. She watched as Lucifer took three apples out of the man’s cart, handing one each to the three children that were standing in front of him. They looked small and malnourished and were dressed a lot like Lucifer had been on their second meeting and how he was today, but they looked happy.

“Thank you, Mister!” one of the children said happily, hugging his leg. Lucifer laughed, ruffling the little boy’s hair.

“Run along now,” Lucifer said. “Enjoy.” 

He smiled, watching the children as they made their way out of the market, right past where Chloe was standing. He laughed, shaking his head and smiling at her. “Why, hello again,” he said.

“Hello,” Chloe said. When they met after splitting the distance between them, Lucifer held out his hand. Chloe took it, allowing him to bow low again and kiss the back of her hand. He straightened up, smiling again. 

“It is a pleasure, Princess,” he said. “I didn’t think I would see you again.”

“I didn’t, either,” she said. “Haven’t gotten caught, have you?” 

“Clearly not,” he said. “Still thieving and thriving. There’s a royal caravan passing through next week on their travels that I am particularly looking forward to stealing from.” 

“You’re very open about that,” Chloe said, furrowing her brow. “Don’t you think you’re going to get caught?” 

“That’s the least of my worries,” he said. “These are the people of the city that I serve. These are  _ my _ people. No one here would turn me in.”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile about that. They were loyal to their family and Lucifer was a part of that family. Lucifer noticed the slight curve of her lips and spoke again. 

“Would you like to see something, Princess?” he asked.

“Chloe,” she said. “And I would love to.” 

Lucifer smiled brightly, offering her his arm. He led them through the back streets of the city, through streets bustling with people calling greetings with baskets of laundry balanced on their hips and smiles on their faces. These were real people, she thought. People her father was exploiting and people Lucifer was trying to protect. They finally approached a building that was none too exceptional except for the smoke rolling out of the chimney on top.

“Where exactly are we?” she asked curiously. 

“Only the best blacksmith in town,” Lucifer said with a laugh. He released her arm to push the door open with one hand. “Mazikeen!” he called in a singsong voice. 

There was a blonde woman bowed over a table, taking a hammer to a glowing strip of metal. When she heard Lucifer’s voice, she looked up. “Lucifer!” she said. She straightened up, brushing sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. “I didn’t think the caravan was due to come by for a few more days.” 

“It’s not,” he said, leaving Chloe in front of the closed door to sweep across the room. He took the blonde woman’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. “I wanted to bring a friend by.” He slipped an arm around her waist, turning to face Chloe. “Linda,” he said, “this is Chloe. Chloe, darling, this is Linda. She’s Mazikeen’s partner.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Chloe said, dipping into a slight curtesy. The woman wasn’t royalty but Chloe believed in being polite to those who deserved it and she hadn’t proved that she didn’t. 

“Chloe!” Linda said. “Oh, you’re the princess.” She started to move again, some gesture of respect that Chloe didn’t care for. 

“Not now,” she said. “It’s just Chloe. I’m just Lucifer’s…” She trailed off, not exactly sure what she was to the man. 

“Friend,” he said. “She’s just a friend today.” 

“Then it’s my pleasure to have you,” Linda said, smiling brightly. “Lucifer told us how you let him go back in January. That was very kind of you.” She stepped forward, taking Chloe’s hand in both of her own and squeezing it gently. She seemed very motherly, Chloe thought. She trusted her instinctively. 

“It was the right thing to do,” Chloe said. “What my father’s doing, it isn’t right. I might not be able to do much to change it, but I can help him, and that’s something.” 

Linda smiled again, releasing Chloe’s hand. “You’re going to be a lovely queen someday,” she said.

“Thank you, Miss Linda,” Chloe said.

Footsteps from behind them caused Linda to turn and both Chloe and Lucifer to look towards the source of the sound. A darker skinned woman with straight black hair appeared with a black cat following her with tail in the air talking before she even realized who was in the room. “Finally got the little rat to go down,” she said. “Took him long-“ She stopped when she noticed that there were other people in the room that were definitely not Linda. 

“Lucifer,” she said. “You didn’t say you were coming around today.”

Lucifer shrugged. “I wanted to bring a friend by to say hello,” he said. He indicated Chloe with one hand.

Mazikeen narrowed her eyes slightly, crossing her arms. “Are you sure that’s smart?” she asked him pointedly. “You know, letting the princess in on our  _ very illegal  _ operation?”

Lucifer crossed the room, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Mazikeen,” he said. “She’s on our side. Trust me.” 

Mazikeen sighed, relaxing slightly. “Fine,” she said. “But if we get fucked over because of her, that’s on you.” The hardened blacksmith nodded at Chloe, the only greeting she was going to get, before she turned to Linda again, scructinizing the rudimentary blade on the table. “Not bad,” she said, leaning over to squeeze her hand. 

“Oh, good!” Linda said happily. “I didn’t get as bad of a bend in the metal this time.” 

Lucifer crossed back to Chloe. “I wanted to show you this place,” he said. “This is what we do this for. Mazikeen and Linda are partners. I do it for them. For their son, Charlie. For those people in the market place. I do this for our people, Chloe.”

Chloe held out her hand, locking eyes with Lucifer. “Show me,” she said. “I want to see it all.”

***

Chloe couldn’t remember having a better day in her life. Lucifer took her to places in the city she, even as it’s princess, had never seen before. She met the people that Lucifer’s thefts benefited. She saw the corners of the city and the dingy alleyways that Lucifer and children just like him grew up in. She met people she never would have spoken to otherwise. And with the sun already set and the stars twinkling above them, she was seeing a new sky, too.

Chloe sighed softly, sprawled out on the roof of Linda and Mazikeen’s blacksmith shop and home next to Lucifer. “This is my favorite place in the entire city,” he told her. His pose mirrored her own, side by side with their fingers almost touching. “Anywhere I can see the sky…”

Chloe pulled her gaze away from the sky to look at Lucifer. He was just as mesmerizing as the stars. He looked sweet. Young. He looked like he didn’t have a care in the world. “I can see why,” she said. She let the comfortable silence stretch on for a few moments more before she spoke it. 

“Lucifer,” she asked, “you never told me what your name is.” 

Lucifer took a deep breath before he spoke. “Samael,” he said. “A long time ago, they called me Samael.”

There was something deep and sad and palpable in his words. “Who’s they?” she asked, softly.

“My parents,” he said. “I was very young when they died. I barely remember them except for them saying my name.”

Chloe instinctively reached out, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. She didn’t say anything but she hoped the touch was enough. “Is that when you started doing this?” she asked. 

“Sort of,” he said. “I was a child. I had to steal to survive. But then I got…” He trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face. “More brazen, I suppose. And I started taking more for people other than myself because I was dirt poor and hurt and starving and I wanted to keep someone else from that fate if it was possible. That was when I came by Lucifer.”

“The Devil,” she said. “Why did you let them call you that?” she asked, genuinely curious. 

Lucifer pulled his gaze away from the sky finally to focus on her face. “No matter what I did,” he said, “the world was going to see me as the Devil. They were going to see me as evil. So what was the point in being anything else?” 

Chloe fell silent, his words striking a chord in her heart. Some people did make up their minds so firmly there wasn’t even a point in trying to change them. “You know, Samael,” she said, “I’m rather fond of you.” She leaned over closer to him, suddenly aware of how vibrant his eyes were. “Can I kiss you?” she asked. 

“Princess, you can do whatever you want,” the prince of thieves said with a smile, so Chloe kissed him. She had to say he tasted a lot more like good than evil.


End file.
